


Don't Quit Your Day Job

by rendezvous



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rendezvous/pseuds/rendezvous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The great Professor Layton is faced with an interesting puzzle, and is kind enough to offer the also-great Phoenix Wright a shot at solving it. Is the attorney who barely knows how to use a 90's cell phone up to such a task?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Quit Your Day Job

**Author's Note:**

> i also wrote this one a long time ago, but im still ok with how it turned out looking back on it (thats probably not a very good sign in terms of my writing progress but *very loud shrugging*)
> 
> im pretty sure i was in a pl vs aa mood back then (im so happy an official localization was announced oh my gosh!!!) so YEAH this came about. i like to think that phoenix wouldnt like layton very much at first, and that layton would be very well aware of such a thing, but acts like he has no clue (that doesnt earn him any points with phoenix, though. oops)
> 
> fairly short but i think its better that way!!!

“This can only be a job for the great Professor Layton!” Luke exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air with the brightest enthusiasm that was only capable of a young man his age. “Go on, Professor! Show ‘em how it’s done!”

Layton chuckled. “Now, now, Luke… why don’t we let Mr. Wright here give it a try? Do you care for puzzles, Mr. Wright?”

 _I deal with enough puzzles in the courtroom, thank you,_  Phoenix internally grumbled, trying his best to keep his expression and thoughts from meshing. “Uh… I guess I’m okay at crossword puzzles, I mean…”

“This isn’t a crossword puzzle! It’s a difficult conundrum!” Luke interrupted. “All you have to do is move the ball from one end of the box to the other, and you do that by moving the wooden blocks in its way. But I can feel that this one is going to be hard!”

Layton put a hand on the boy’s shoulder and smiled. “Ah, Luke… remember what we talked about earlier?”

“O-Oh. Sorry, Mr. Wright. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Luke sheepishly fiddled with the strap on his messenger bag.

“Oh, uh… that’s fine. Really.” Phoenix was on edge - he usually wasn’t this formal with… well, anybody. He wasn’t exactly used to being on his toes when it came to etiquette. “It shouldn’t be too hard, right? All you have to do is move the ball… that’s it.”

“And if you can’t do it, then you can always just take out the wooden blocks and make it easier!” Maya said eagerly.

“You never were much of a puzzle person, were you, Maya?” Phoenix said dryly, taking the puzzle box and turning it over in his hands. “Okay, this seems easy enough.”

Layton raised his eyebrows and said nothing.

Minutes went by as Phoenix attempted the puzzle, at first casually, then becoming more frustrated as time passed. Every now and then he would make a noise of realization, a noise of success. However, it was usually followed by a quiet “ _Damn it!_ ” and a heavy sigh.

After some time, Maya made a suggestion. “Hey, Nick… why don’t you let the Professor do it…?”

“I can _do_ it, Maya,” Phoenix uttered, still sliding pieces back and forth.

“Are you sure?” she sounded doubtful, but amused. “I dunno… maybe puzzles just aren’t your thing.”

 _Cheering someone on doesn’t seem to be your ‘thing’, either._  ”No… just a few more moves, and I’ve got this.”

“Would you care for a hint?” Luke asked, and looked up at Layton, who had that sort of expression that one could only make when they were trying their hardest to not make any kind of expression at all.

“I don’t need hints in court, and I don’t need hints for a silly little puzzle,” Phoenix said, sounding a bit less confident than he would have liked to.

“By all means, take your time,” said Layton sincerely.

After a few more minutes, Phoenix set the box down on the desk and turned to the archaeologist. “See if you can solve it.”

Layton nodded, picking it up. With a few simple adjustments, he slid the ball to the other end of the box and showed Phoenix, his eyes glinting. “Ah, riveting! This particular puzzle is one of my favorites. Did you know it can be solved in as little as seven moves?”

Phoenix felt himself twitch.


End file.
